Sing Me To Sleep
by Alesana-Danika-Goring
Summary: Genoveve wakes from a horrible nightmare. She was to be wed to a sadistic demon but is still madly in love with her childhood friend, Walter, who left her with nothing but a kiss to remember him. Does he remeber? Has he already fallen in love again?


_This is a later chapter to my story but wanted to get it down before losing my inspiration. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. _

I look my husband-to-be in the eyes and push all my fears from my mind. Even for a vampire, I can resist shifting from foot to foot in anxiety. I listen as the preacher rambling on about "in sickness and in health". The moment soon approaches and the preacher turns to me and asks "Alesana Danika Goring, Do you take Alucard as your husband?" I struggle for the words and feel my head get light. As I reach for words, I feel my feet fall from under me and I fall into a bitter, black abyss.

I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming. It was all a nightmare. I've never known this Alucard and I hated the feeling he brought to me. The man who called himself Walter must have been of my imagination. He couldn't have been the boy who I had grown up with. I didn't even resemble the girl I assumed was to be me. I don't have black hair or glowing, red eyes. I have long, brown hair that is a pain to put up with in the morning. I have hazel eyes with flecks of green. The only thing we had in common was our family and the soft, olive skin. True, I was really a Nazi's daughter and was in and out of orphanages. True, my brother left us when I was fifteen.

I gently sit up in my bed and look out the window. I'm in London today. I had traveled the world to satisfy my need to see new things. I had been to Japan, Russia, and the states a handful of times. At least I kept telling myself that I needed to find new things. In all actuality, I was searching for the reason I never gave up my childhood. The boy I knew that had taught to never be afraid and stand up for myself. My best friend, Walter. Our time was together was cut short when he was summoned years ago. A place called Hellsing had asked for him in highest demand. For what felt like years, I was furious with him. With his good-bye he only kissed me and said nothing more.

Once I was old enough, I decided to find out what had taken my childhood from me. I roamed the world searching for Hellsing in hopes of seeing _him_ again. I had finally pinpointed where it all was coming from and ended up in London. Later today, I am going to pack my Luger and shotgun and go out in search of their headquarters. I stand up and stretch my arms. I look around the room for my red corset and my tank top and pants. I slide them all on and yawn as I walk towards my dresser for the day and grab my brush. Once I finish, I grab my weapon bag and open the door to leave. I take a deep breath in and shut the door behind me, By tonight I won't be in this room anymore. I will be off to another destination.

It's a two hour walk to the building but comes as nothing to me. I finally see the highly secured mansion on the outskirts of town. I sigh as I take my last few steps towards the door. I gently rap against the door three times and wait. I hear footsteps as they approach the door and have the urge to turn and leave, but I stay. The door slowly opens and I watch as a tall, slim man steps out. His long, black hair is back in a proper ponytail and he is dressed in a black vest and pants. I hold back a gasp as I realize that this man with blue eyes, is my Walter. He gently bows and makes eye contact as he says " Is there something I can assist you with, Miss?" I briefly nod and respond " Yes, I am needing to talk to whoever's in charge in regards to missing friend of mine." He nods and waves me inside and I walk right in and stop inside. I look around and remember how talented he was when he was younger. The thought of pulling my Luger crosses my mind and I turn abruptly as I pull it out and point it at him. He doesn't seem the least bit surprised and gently flicks his fingers, slicing the front of my Luger clean off.

I gently smile and put my now useless gun away and say " Nice to see you, Walter. It's been a long time, Mr. Dorneaz."


End file.
